Lances of truce
by Wish counselor
Summary: Among the better soldiers than I, why me? This part of my time what made me reputative. A Escavalier and Beedrill friendship. Master and pupil.


**Lances of Truce:**

"Weapons … up!" This was the time where we humans and pokemon with different ideologies compete for power and dominance. Many times these wars caused bloodshed to the unwanted, only very few can make themselves legends. Legends that forever will be marked for the future generations to know.

...

...

A legend, like Kaval; the most recognized sentinel of my time. His species is one of a kind. I can see he looks like a bug type to me. But his secret to all of his battles were his lance mastery. Having arms that are heavy and strong, but swift where he fights with surety.

Why am I sharing this?

I am one of his students learning all of his strenuous skills that many could even give in. My name is Nepa. I thought for once that we Beedrills are the only ones with lanced arms. But when his presence appeared, he was astounded about our species sharing some similar genetics; preferably our lancing skills. Even our queen was astounded that she wanted him to help him in his business.

He refused since he recently decides to travel the world. I thought that was just it. "And if possible your majesty, I would like to see your men's skills in the arts of lance. Whoever catches me a knightly eye, that soldier will be my student in my travels." For our majesty, she was an honest one to put any of us into the training grounds again.

Our turns of battles were brutal and harsh. One gets KO'd and the other wins. I for once often play the defensive side while majority go for the sweep. That was a huge disadvantage to me against professional sweepers because our species is not like Kaval's, where he was part steel to the looks of his very own body armor.

My challenger this time was a professional sweeper. Just as I thought, I've been on the defensive professionals for quite a while. But this one is a new face. I'm too astounded to even realize who I'm fighting.

"Hello sir…Kaval. I'm here to prove my skills worthy." I was nervous to actually greet him. But we follow a strict rule to stand up proud high. Our mistress didn't like any soldier to whine at a special guest. Break it and the queen punishes you by herself.

"What's your name this time?" his looks may have been strict and straight. But his voice made him easy to approach. But he stayed in his line."I'm Nepa. Plays on the defensive."

"Another defensive soldier. But, a female soldier? Quite an unexpected position you have."

"What do you mean by that sire?"

"During my journeys I've recently known that female militia often joins the sky patrol knights or cleric nurses and mages." Wow, we never had any of those before. "Shall we dance?"

To the words he said, looks like we had our first battle, and the first step of my journey in becoming a sentinel legend. Our battle was intense in the way that my defenses worn out in every assault he did. Like one blocking that I did was like enduring ten attacks at once. And every time land a blow, he nullified it. That's why I did not want to fight steel types in the defensive.

"_Impressive! This girl has endured more than I thought. I thought she would fall easily. Even if mixing my pure power with gentle ones, she never gives up. Truth is, her offense seriously has to be balanced. But I got a feeling that something awaits me. Let's see if she has a sturdy rhythm."_

"Nepa! I never expected you to survive my second blow. You know that one's my pure power?"

_What? I've endured a lot of his brutal hits? But I've got so exhausted from all of it._

"I've also noticed that you had a few hits. Try to land a scratch on me."

"But I've-"

"Just try. I'll play defensive this time."

With all my effort, I began using every arsenal I've had. At first thoughts, I'm thinking that I'm not ready to be his student. I slowly felt weak in my own dignity along with my body.

"Sir…I've-"

"Before you really give in, ask yourself. Why are you fighting me right now? What am I standing for? What would I accomplish by doing this?"

By those words, a sturdy honeycomb came out of my heart. Swearing for an honest battle and his loyalty, I fought him with all of my last strength. My last hit was my weakest. Wasn't it? I only scratched it, not damaged him.

Waking up near the exit, I was resting on the bed. I think I've lost his challenge. But when I fixed the bed, I picked up a letter from her majesty.

To Nepa:

Someone is waiting for you outside.

Get that package I prepared for you.

Congratulations and continue on your training.

From:

Royal majesty.

Doing the final preparations, I buckled up and flew my way to the exit. There I've seen him again. When I asked about what happened, I was lost in the blues. There he said that we will travel on different places as 'Master and Pupil'. Flying away from my own colony was quite bitter too but anticipating. One question came into my mind.

"Kaval. Of all the better soldiers than I, why me?"

"Many of allies only show the potential they presently have. Not everything present will help you. Our battle has shown me the memories of my training." That's when he showed me a fairly short scratch from his left shoulder armor. "This was once the only power I had when I was a Karrablast. When you said about your position as a soldier, I had that kind of situation before; while we had our battle. At your final blow, you became so swift that you have gotten stronger to the point you stabbed my armor where it got scratched."

"You mean…" That was quite a story he had but I had no Idea about the significance of that scratch.

"You'll get that someday. This time, I will be your teacher; to pass on my skills to someone worthy enough to possess. One day, you could become the commander and master of your own army and pass on everything that I will teach you."

...

...

And that became my story of my journey in becoming the commander of my fellow soldiers. My battle with had been a failure, but it was an important sturdy honeycomb that changed my life.


End file.
